Il était là
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il était là, mais le vide de sa présence se faisait déjà sentir. Resterait-il? - Fic écrite sur le prompt "Il était là sous le ciel étoilé". Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Prompt: **"Il était là, sous le ciel étoilé".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Note 1: **Se déroule durant cette chère saison 5. Dans la vraie vie, je ne jure jamais, et en écrivant j'ai donc tendance à adoucir un peu le discours des personnages; ici, Dean a totalement échappé à mon contrôle. :'D

**Note 2: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 2e round de l'année.

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

**Il était là**

Il était là, à côté de l'Impala, sous le ciel étoilé, la tête relevée et ses sourcils plissés comme s'il pouvait apercevoir entre les nuages des choses imperceptibles pour l'oeil humain.

Ce qui était probablement vrai.

Dean le rejoignit en plusieurs enjambées, s'arrêtant avec hésitation à quelques pas de lui.

Castiel avait de nouveau passé toute la journée avec eux, les assistant dans leur chasse. Le nid de vampires avait été assez facile à démanteler mais son aide avait été précieuse pour le retrouver.

...Non. Pas besoin de tergiverser : son aide avait été précieuse tout court. Ils étaient plus rapides avec lui, plus efficaces, et Dean appréciait le fait que quelqu'un de confiance fût là pour couvrir les arrières de son petit frère et lui au cas où.

...

Non, stop. Dean l'appréciait tout court.

C'était bien là le problème.

Dean soupira, observant l'ange. Pour le moment, Castiel était coupé du Paradis et perdait lentement ses pouvoirs, mais est-ce qu'il repartirait, si jamais il retrouvait tout son jus?

Dean ne voulait pas y penser. Il considérait Cas de plus en plus comme un membre de la famille et... _Dean ne voulait pas y penser_.

- _Hey_, Cas...

Cas se tourna vers lui. Dean n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il avait senti sa présence depuis le début, choisissant de lui laisser le loisir de se manifester s'il le désirait et quand il le désirerait.

Dean avala difficilement. C'était bien à cause de ce genre de connerie que Castiel était difficile à gérer.

- Hello, Dean.

Maintenant que Dean avait son attention, celle-ci ne vacillait pas, les yeux bleus plantés dans les siens comme des lances. Ce regard n'était pas hostile, et maintenant que Dean y réfléchissait il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pas avec lui : il était simplement curieux, légèrement, comme l'attestait la tête de l'ange penchée sur le côté et _bon sang_, un brin perturbant aussi mais Cas, _Cas_ était comme ça. Cela en arrivait au point où s'il l'avait regardé différemment, Dean aurait trouvé cela bizarre.

Il aurait été inquiet, aussi. Pour Castiel.

Flûte, quand est-ce que les choses étaient devenues ainsi?

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dean?

Dean camoufla son sursaut à la voix grave. Il camoufla également l'impulsion qu'il avait de venir effacer de sa main le froncement accentué de ses sourcils, comme si _Cas _était inquiet.

Merde.

Dean changea de sujet. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction du ciel.

- Quelque chose que nous, pauvres mortels, ne pouvons pas voir, là-haut?

Castiel sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire immense, juste un petit mouvement de ses lèvres vers le haut, à peine esquissé mais suffisant pour diffuser une douce chaleur dans la poitrine de Dean, la fierté venant danser sous sa peau.

Cas jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel :

- Oui...

Il fixa de nouveau Dean, solennel :

- Mais rien de plus important que ce qu'il y a ici.

Dean sentit ses oreilles chauffer et il toussa, lourdement, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il aurait pu _jurer_ voir le sourire de Castiel s'accentuer.

- ...Oh. Là, tu cherches juste à m'embarrasser.

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté, haussant les épaules lentement dans un mouvement qu'il avait dû piquer à Sam, trop mécanique, pas vraiment à l'aise ou humain mais s'efforçant de refléter la plus parfaite innocence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Dean éclata de rire.

Il y eut un instant, alors, un instant, où les yeux de Castiel se plissèrent un peu plus, prunelles brillantes baignées de lune, un sentiment indescriptible nageant dans leurs profondeurs en l'observant. Il y eut un instant comme cela, où Dean eut l'impression que tout se figeait, retenant son souffle, seconde d'éternité suspendue sur l'échelle du temps.

Cela ne dura pas. Le Temps reprit son cours, et Dean reprit sa respiration.

Ses mains tremblaient.

- Dean?

Dean n'eut pas le choix; il combla la distance les séparant, enveloppant les épaules de Cas d'un bras, lui dissimulant l'expression de son visage.

- Est-ce que... tu vas rester avec nous? A partir de maintenant?

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel ne pas le comprendre. Il releva la tête, le fixant dans les yeux :

- Tout le temps?

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillèrent; et il y avait quelque chose, à voir cette expression de pure surprise sur le visage de cet être âgé de plusieurs millénaires. Quelque chose qui serra la poitrine de Dean, et renforça sa prise sur lui.

Castiel détourna le regard une seconde avant de le fixer de nouveau, et Dean comprit ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Castiel se sentait perdu.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, la bouche de l'ange ouverte sur des sons inaudibles. Pour l'encourager, Dean changea sa prise, sa main droite venant agripper le trenchcoat, effleurant la joue rugueuse.

- Je... Je ne _sais pas_, Dean.

Cas le regardait toujours, et Dean sut ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Il ne voulait pas faire de promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir.

Dean ferma les yeux face à la révélation, ses sourcils douloureux. Castiel posa un doigt sur son front, lentement, tentant d'en calmer les plis, et la deuxième main de Dean rejoignit l'autre joue.

- Est-ce que... tu le voudrais? Rester avec nous?

Le doigt de l'ange s'immobilisa.

Dean rouvrit les yeux.

Castiel le fixait avec sérieux :

- _Oui_.

Aucune hésitation.

Dean referma les paupières, la vague d'un sentiment sans nom venant le submerger.

- Okay. Okay...

Il posa son front contre celui de Castiel, et se laissa couler.

XXX

FIN.

**Note de fin:** Merci à tous pour les reviews. Là je n'ai pas le temps, mais je promets de répondre à toutes un peu plus tard. :)


End file.
